Pandora's Block
by NotAHero101
Summary: Mostly what-ifs, potential extra snippets that could be made canon and previews of any future upcoming fanfics.
1. A Riddle's Tale

**Previews** are stories that will eventually get published.

**Idea's** are stories i am on the fence about writing (Mostly one-shots and omakes).

**Idea/Preview** are things I might consider putting in as canon for one of my fics, depending on the feedback received.

This particular 'chapter' is an **idea/preview** one based on Tom Riddle (Pre-Hogwarts).

I will indicate what kind each one will be at the start of each chapter.

...

God how he _hated_ this place. It wasn't the bland, frankly disgusting, food, nor it's lack of quantity. It wasn't the lack of freedom he was given, nor the lack of any _real_ belongings he could be proud of.

It was the people that lived in it.

He'd lived in the place for almost 10 years, assuming the 'caretaker' didn't lie to him about his birth date _as well_, though he doubted she did, there was no reason to lie about that after all. Still, even then... He could always _tell_. It was what made him different. What made him special. What gave him hope for the world outside. Surely the rest of the world wasn't as bad?

The people here on the other hand?

There were two kinds in the orphanage, as far as he was concerned at any case.

Those that feared him. That slept with their lights on because of him. That avoided him, as much as they could, at all costs. Those that would smile to his face and tell him what he'd _want _to hear just to get rid of him.

He could tell when someone lied to him. When their emotions and feelings didn't coincide with what they were saying, he could see the difference right in their eyes. He _always _could.

Feelings, he'd realised early on, only told others the truth one wanted to hide. They could only be used against you... Besides, as far as he was concerned, none of them deserved to know the truth. Whatever it was. They didn't and would never deserve it.

But those that feared him weren't the problem... It was the ones that didn't.

Out of all those in his orphanage, there were seven, always seven no matter the day, month or year, that didn't fear him. And of those, every single one_, _each and every time, whether they were one of the older kids, not many of them left to be fair, or the _replacements, _irritatingly enough there were plenty of them, hated his very existence.

For reasons he could not fathom.

Still. They weren't the ones with _power. _

It always came as some sort of surprise to them.

Still. He did not start those fights. Well not all of them at any rate. The majority of them however tended to make him their enemy. Once again. For reasons he could not understand.

The way they stole _his_ few belongings. The way they not only refused to include him in anything, whether meal times or frankly any activity, that would've been perfectly fine as he had absolutely no desire to meddle with them, but the fact they actively went out of their way to stop him, not giving him the choice in the first place. Trying to control _him._ The way they tried their best to torment him, likely hoping he'd snap and simply disappear. The way they never said word of _truth _to him_.  
_  
Honestly. If the caretaker hadn't been one of those people, he probably would've had an easier time dealing with the hell he lived in.

So, one can imagine his surprise when said caretaker told him he was going to a special school. He wasn't surprised about been told he'd be headed to a 'special' school... He was more surprised by the fact that perhaps for the first time in years...

The caretaker had been _honest_ with him. There was even a geniune smile on her face for once.

...

As the man supposed to be responsible for taking him to this 'special' school entered, Tom quickly snapped his gaze to the man's eyes.

"Hello, my name is Albus Dumbledore..."

And for the first time in his life, Tom _froze._ His mind barely taking in the rest of the stranger's words.

For the first time in his life... He had absolutely no idea what was going on behind someones eyes.

For the first time in his life. Tom Riddle felt fear.

And he found himself absolutely _loathing_ the feeling.


	2. A Gryffindor's Tale

This one is an idea. Truth be told though, I had heavily considered actually making this the main canon. IE: Rodrick's childhood was _one_ comment from a friend away from been _wonderful_ (As far as Rodrick's concerned anyway).

...

Omakeverse: Rodrick's parents didn't die. Sirius also spent less then a _month_ in Azkaban before he was freed in this timeline as Lenora, well, tended to _visit_ the Weasleys.

...

The three _Gryffindors_ ran towards the girl's bathroom, panic writ across their faces.

"Cousin, I swear to god if this is your fault-"

"_It _is his fault! He was just insulting her for no reason!" Harry groaned as he sped up.

"Harry, _you_ started it!"

"I was talking about Rodrick!"

"Hey!" Rodrick twitched.

"The bathrooms right there!" Ron cried out, thankfully reminding the two why they were running.

...

Hermione wasn't sure if this was what rock bottom felt like, first the insults by that red-haired one, his _infuriating_ cousin or the supposed 'hero' of the magical world... Honestly the lot of them were a bunch of gits... Still, she knew, it was likely to still get worse. She let out another scream, more a cry for help, as she ducked under another sink, the previous turned to debris by a magical troll.

She never thought she'd see the day that sentence would make sense. She would've used magic, had she not dropped her wand... There were no more sink-

And then, naturally, the last three people she wanted to _see_ showed up in front of her.

...

"Umm... Rod... You do have a plan right?" Ron asked his cousin somewhat uncertain, even Harry seemed to squirm at the sight of the giant mountain troll... When he turned to take a look at Rodrick however...

Ron just sighed as he let down his guard. Harry blinked once before proceeding to smack his forehead.

Hermione stared at the scene wide-eyed. Rodrick had just stolen the trolls club... And enlarged it to the size of a chair.

"Now then. You!" He pointed the levitating club in front of the troll with a wave of his wand. "Are going to apologise, first to her, then to the staff-" The troll cut off whatever the insane student in front of her had been about to say with a roar as it quickly charged at the first year.

Rodrick sighed, waved his wand and smacked the troll on the side of the head with the club. This was going to take a while it seemed...

...

"Where did you get the snacks from?" Hermione questioned, eyeing the pieces of candy and chocolate Harry had just taken out of his pockets.

"Sirius,"

"What is?"

Harry blinked as he turned towards Hermione, Ron covering a snort from Harry's other side, he had to hold the urge to snort himself. All three sat against the bathroom wall.

"That's his name, my godfathers, Sirius Black."

"Oh." Hermione quickly turned her head back to the scene in front of her. Rodrick was currently trying to teach a troll how to apologise... Any time the troll did something it wasn't suppose to... Rodrick smacked it across the head with the floating club.

"Is this legal?"

"I don't think he knows the meaning of the word..." Ron remarked somewhat hauntedly.

"Didn't he say he wanted to become a superhero?" Hermione questioned confused.

"You took him seriously?" Harry questioned, a shocked look on his face.

"Well, I thought he meant someone like the headmaster..."

"Oh no, he meant a muggle superhero,"

"Want's to scare the crap out of them," Ron followed on.

"Basically a dark lord." Harry stated passively. A faraway look in his eyes.

"Yup, I am cousins with a future dark lord. I hope they don't care about that in the ministry..."

Hermione just stared at the two Gryffindors, _What?  
_  
"Are you two okay?"

Ron turned towards her, "We basically _grew up_ with _him_." He answered confidentally, as if it explained everything.

Harry had his head firmly rested on the wall. Eyes half-closed, almost as if he were in peace.

"Fine, guess were trying something a little bigger..." Rodrick's monotone voice brought their attention back.

When the club doubled in size, all three simply sighed.

...

McGonogall stared at the mountain troll bowing down at the waist in front of her, there was a bewildered look on her face, said troll then proceeded to _apologise_ in what she figured was the closest thing it could manage in it's tongue. In the background she could hear Lenora try and fail to hold her laugh at her sons antics. Said boy grinning proudly at his work.

"Albus?" The woman simply turned to the headmaster unsure what to make of the entire situation, Snape was in the background, the usual placid look on his face, though sadly even Albus didn't seem to have a clue on what to do.

"You should become a teacher instead," Hermione Granger's attempt to whisper faltered, the girl had a hand trying to cover said words as she turned towards Lenora Grace's little troublemaker. Or in this case troll tamer... Why was the troll bleeding so much for that matter? And why was there a table-sized club in the middle of the girls bathroom?


	3. A Grace's Tale

This one is a _preview._ Expect the _entire _fanfic at some point. The first proper chapter (Starting when Lenora was between the age of 6 and 8? I'll probably change it later, who knows.) should hopefully, come out before the fifth year in A Grindelwald's Tale starts.

...

Not sure what to call it. Considering 'Help me, My fathers an idiot,' Any thoughts?

...

"Oh, bugger off daddy," the 11 year old waved her hand dismissively, utterly indifferent to the bulging vein on her fathers head. A second later and the dream world dissipated entirely, blocking out whatever Gellert Grindelwald had been about to say. _Cant a girl take a nap in peace?_

Lenora opened her eyes lazily, one hand covering a yawn as the other removed the cloak she'd been using as a make shift cover off her head. She had to momentarily squint her eyes at the sight of the sun. She quickly slapped her cheeks in an attempt to wake herself up. She'd seen her mother do it a few times in the past.

She turned her head, gazing at her surroundings before her memories quickly rushed in. Carefully, she raised herself up on the shaky roof. Her magical bag idly floating beside her as her cloak firmly clasped itself around her neck. Just as she was about to run off in a direction, hopefully remembering to apply a bit of magic before making the jump across, her yellow eyes quickly lit up eliciting a wince from the girl.

When the tell-tale form of a vision sprung up around her, the girl quickly spoke a few of the only words that had come out of her fathers mouth that she considered useful. She breathed a sigh of relief when the vision abruptly ended. Instead she simply turned her head towards the sky and sat down, cross-legged and waited for the owl.

She'd had this particular vision at least thirty times already, each time a different coloured owl showing up, and like always if none of them bothered showing up in the next hour she'd simply leave. She still had time before she had to show up at Hogwarts, there was no rush...

Though she more then likely had to find a muggle family to _coerce_ into posing as her guardians once she accepted...

...


	4. The Wrong Messenger

This chapter's just an **idea **that randomly found itself in my head.

...

The middle aged wizard walked towards the building ahead, a disgruntled look adorning his features. His gaze briefly snapping from left to right as he took in his surroundings. '_Damn that man,'_ He couldn't help the thought. Forcing _him_ to oversee such a trivial matter...  
He briefly shook his head, his passive expression once again hiding whatever fleeting emotion's that had coursed through him. Still, though it was trivial... At the very least _he_ wouldn't put his nose where it didn't belong. The simple thought itself however threatened to throw the man's mood once again.

To think he'd had to go this far... That damned muggle-lover forcing him to waste his valuable time for a stupid medal! Had he known it'd be this much of an irritation he'd have never bothered obtaining it in the first place... Once again the man forced his emotions to subside. He stared at the, likely _ancient_, door in front of him, he could see scratches, badly covered dents and of course the missing _gate_. Honestly, it wasn't just the building in front of him that disgusted him, the entire _blasted_ neighbourhood frankly reeked of something foul.  
He sighed as he made to reach for his wand, only to remember the fact he was in a _muggle_ town, the man grit his teeth as he moved his hand away from the holster hidden inside his robes and simply knocked.

As the door opened up, the man's expression simply couldn't help the disgusted look on his face, the brief rush of wind that followed dirtying his freshly bought robes. Still, the robes would wind up in a fire somewhere by the end of the day. He'd be damned if he was going to dirty his _family_ home with them. though they were in pristine condition, as far as he was concerned, the moment he stepped one foot into the area, they lost whatever little value they'd had.

...

What was the point? Why had he insisted on him, the head of the most prestigious of all families, showing up to deliver a letter to a _mudblood. _Was the experience meant to grow some sort of sympathy for the bastards? Well, whatever it was. All it wound up doing was grow his disdain for the other world.  
Still, at the very least this was all the man had asked of him. Come morning and he would be rewarded the most prestigious of rewards. One befitting his _status.  
_  
Speaking of bastards, the man peered at the child in front of him. Odd they'd send a child to do a servant's job... Honestly. Still, he certainly looked the right age...

"Yes?" The child spoke first. A bemused expression on his face.

The man narrowed his eyes, though the child's expression showed off confusion, his eyes told a different story... though the bigger issue been that the brat dared to speak so casually to him. Fighting the urge to grit his teeth, the man simply plastered on a false smile. "I am here to meet the caretaker of this... Place..." He stated disdainfully as he took a look around. "Well," The man demanded, one eyebrow raised, the child had refused to budge, his eyes seemingly searchi-

When the tell-tale signs of Legilimens surfaced in his mind, albeit a rather weak attempt, the man's eyes narrowed, the pressure spiking as his magic momentarily lashed out. Still... So young and yet, already capable of going through the surface of one's mind... There were wizards twice the child's age who likely wouldn't have been half as successful as the child in front of him. Though, at the same time, he _had_ been caught by surprise.

The child in front of him had his own fair share of shock gracing his face. So he's aware of what he's doing... _Probably the first time he'd failed..._

"Whats your name?" He questioned passively.

"It's impolite to ask for one's name without offering your own first." The child's passive expression reappeared, the brief glint in his eyes disappearing entirely.

Though he'd expected anger at the _audacity_, the man was surprised to hear a snort come out instead. Perhaps there was more to this then he realised...

"My name is Arcturus Black. You may refer to me as Lord Black." He stated passively.

The child stared at him for a few moment's longer before giving his own. Confirming him to be the one he was looking for.

"Tom Riddle."


	5. Mirror I (Naruto)

**Naruto OC set one year before the start of the third great ninja war.  
**

**...**

Minato sighed as he walked on towards the Hokage's office, resignation filling his eyes. He knew he wasn't ready, yet no one else seemed to listen.

"Oh cheer up Dattebayo!" Kushina remarked (yelled out) from his side, her hands looped through his own. "I am sure they'll just love your beautiful locks!" She finished off into laughter.

Surprisingly enough it was enough to calm him down as he pushed open the door.

He blinked as he took in the stranger currently sat in front of the Hokage, excitement pouring off him.

"Where are the little devils? I've got-" Kushina froze midway through when she spotted the blonde hair covering the child? Sat in front of the Hokage. She knew it wasn't one of Minato's, she'd already seen his upcoming victim- Genin. "Ah," She seemed to cough, a sheepish look on her face.

The child didn't seem to notice them.

"Ah Kushina-san, good to see-" The Hokage seemingly froze for a moment as he locked eyes with the newly promoted Jonin beside her. "-You..." The Hokage's voice finished on a low note.

Before any of the adults could add anything else, the child decided to speak up.

"Oi old man don't just ignore me! I was here first! Now are you going to accept or not?" The child finished with a huff as he made to fix his _empty_ headband the slightest. "Don't really see how much more proof I gotta give you," He finished as he eyed the mountain of papers filled in childish writing.

"Oi little brat, watch who you're talking to! That's the Hokage Dattebayo!"

"Dattebawhat?" The child suddenly got up, turning around on a pivot, his eyes narrowed as they landed on the female Chuunin before freezing as he took in the person beside her.

"Umm, Hokage-sama, I am here for my Genin..." Minato remarked, moving to the side slightly so as not to involve himself in the current argume-

He couldn't help the wince of pain as he felt Kushina tense her muscles, likely fracturing something.

"Kushi-"

"Explain shitstain," She replied somewhat passively, releasing an almost unearthly amount of bloodlust.

"W-what!?" He did _not_ cry out as he turned to face her, only to find her gaze locked ahead. Locked on the blonde child in front of her.

"Minato-san, it seems..." Whatever Hiruzen had been about to say died out as the child's excited voice suddenly filled the room.

"You're Minato Namikaze!? Right!? Tell me I am right!" The child's voice quickly swept towards a more a demanding tone as he spoke.

"Umm..." The enthusiasm shone seemed to confuse the oblivious Jonin almost to the point he'd questioned his own identity. "Yes?"

When all that resulted in was a somewhat alarmingly massive smile on the child and a _far_ tenser hold on his now broken arm, he felt like it was the wrong answer...

"Awesome! I am ya new brother! Well, half-brother! And not really new either... 'nyways, m'names Minake Namikaze! _Patent pending_," He added on, somewhat cheekily in the end.

"What?"

At least his arm was no longer in pain.

His ears on the other hand disagreed.

Kushina really _did_ know how to squeal like a girl.

Jiraiya was right after all.


	6. So Many Lawsuits (Nera I) (Pokemon)

**This story will be mostly written in diary entries with flashbacks/memories being used to make it easier to read. It is focused mostly on two trainers travelling together and having a _run-of-the-mill _pokemon adventure.  
Both of these two being from Pallet town _and_ having left a few hours before Ash.  
**

Nera idly tapped his pen on the notebook at hand, unsure how to start. He'd been travelling with Ren for a while now...

He figured now was as good as any time to start keeping a record of some sorts.

Ren hadn't committed any actual crimes _yet_.

Technically hasn't at any rate.

He spent a few more moments eyeing the blank page before releasing a sigh.

He might as well start at the beginning...

With that thought in mind, Nera lowered his pen and began writing...

Dairy Entry 1

I can still see it, even now. After all this time, I could still see that potential, that passion, that little dream of becoming a baker...

And then Ren happened. Honestly, looking back on it now I can sort of get what people mean when they call him an a-

...

_Nera blinked a few times as he took in his reflection in the mirror... He didn't remember having that pimple last night... He scratched the back of his head, it really couldn't have come at a worse time. He knew Ren was probably going to complain about any dela-_

_"Oi idiot get your bag, we're leaving now,"_

_He blinked at the mirror showing Ren casually walk into his room._

_"W-what? What do you mean we're leaving now?" He turned around on a pivot, somewhat hesisten-_

_*Pop*_

_Nera blinked._

_Ren stared at him, a deadpan look on his face as he slowly removed his free hand, his other carried a rather large rucksack._

_Nera twitched as he forcibly turned back towards the mirror, opened a drawer and took out the first aid box._

_"Oi! Come on that's going to take too long, just suck it u-"_

_He slapped him on the back of his head and promptly made his way to the bathroom._

_He ignored the tell-tale sign of a Pokeball being opened._

_He was pretty sure Ren wasn't supposed to have that yet..._

_When he heard two different screeches, he felt mild panic grow in his stomach._

_"Hurry up!"_

_..._

_"Jeez, took long enough, come on, I want to be out before Dairy's uncle realises he's missing two of his pokemon,"_

_"Professor Oak is **Gary's** grandfather Ren..."_

_"Right." The boy shrugged back. "Let's go then!" He remarked throwing a second rucksack-_

_"How did you pack everything so quickly!?" Previous thoughts of having stolen two pokemon at the back of his head. Professor Oak had agreed to give them Pokemon... Though he doubted that would help all that much..._

_"Pokemon,"_

_Nera opened his mouth to reply before Ren quickly spoke over him._

_"You can have the Bulbasaur,"_

_"Right." Nera seemingly deflated before frowning. "We can't leave yet, both our parents are still working..."_

_"So?" Ren deadpanned. "Screw em,"_

_Nera sweatdropped. "No..."_

_Ren nodded amiably before turning on a pivot. "Enjoy your Pokemon Adventure." And proceeded to leave the room._

_Nera blinked once before he turned down towards the bemused Bulbasaur in the room._

_He promptly grabbed his rucksack and ran after the grey-haired boy._

_He could always just send his mom an email._

...

Nera stared down at the finished draft, quickly rereading through it before releasing a somewhat contented sigh. It was good enough for a start... He idly wondered if he should mention Gary Oak's car or not... It wouldn't due to give anyone any evidence regarding the burnt car... He doubted 'Target Practice' was a reasonable excuse, especially if it came from Ren...

"Oi princess, done writing in your diary yet or what?" Ren questioned over a mouthful of food, his six pokemon surrounding him.

"How long have you been sitting there..."

Ren ignored him as he peeked over to take a look at the words before snorting.

"You really do suck at everything,"

Nera twitched.


End file.
